


【云次方】一日三餐

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship, 嘎龙 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	【云次方】一日三餐

郑云龙在刷房卡的时候才发现自己拿错了，白天在片场忙得脑子发昏，西湖的景致再美也不能帮他增加影视方面的经验。

不属于郑云龙的房卡被他捏在手里，他觉得不应该自己去送，但又心疼他的助理，小姑娘和他一样是脚打后脑勺的忙，跑前跑后在这昏热的天里练成一套无影腿。

郑云龙在脑中又确认一遍四楼的房间肯定都是属于男士，才缓缓乘了电梯上去，他的步伐有些拖沓，带着骨头里散出来的疲惫。

那间房门口亮着请勿打扰的小灯，看来这位房间的主人已经顺利地进去，郑云龙捏着卡片在手心搓了搓，觉得还是应该交给助理来处理这件事，便将房卡收好就要走。

咔哒一声，门开了。

郑云龙被一只圆厚的手拽了进去，不待他惊呼出声，身体已然放松下来，自动融入到这熟悉的气息里。

“嘎子——”

郑云龙的嗓子比他的脑子先反应，自己出声喊了人，才后知后觉看清眼前人的模样。

他们有很久很久没见了，吻上去的时候，却觉得上一次分离就是在早上。

水声纠缠了好一会儿都没有停下，直到呼吸里带了与欲望有关的喘，阿云嘎才缓缓离开郑云龙的唇，他的眼睛由半垂到直视，把郑云龙瘦到脱相的脸全装进自己视线里，哑哑地说，

“我来了。”

郑云龙嗯了一声，捧着阿云嘎的脸又要吻上，可他的嘴唇落空了。这一刻他真实的意识到自己瘦了很多，阿云嘎居然能不喘粗气地把他抱起来。郑云龙贴在那令人安心的胸口笑了两声，自己动手先解着衬衫扣子。

然后郑云龙在套房的小客厅里看见一桌子宵夜。

黄油皮的斩鸡还散着温香，包装盒上振鼎鸡三个红字展现了他了来处，还有一些肉类小吃搭配时蔬鲜菜，都是郑云龙的胃眷恋的味道。

阿云嘎把郑云龙放在沙发上，筷子掰好挲了挲毛刺，递到郑云龙手里就一个字，

“吃。”

郑云龙嘿嘿笑了两声，他心虚的时候不敢看阿云嘎，接过筷子就闷头吃饭。这样暑热的天，事多人忙，一点食欲也没有，一天下来能囫囵个的吃一顿简餐就已经很不易，郑云龙脑子里只想着戏，也不记得自己有没有好好吃饭。

但现在郑云龙记起来了，不仅记起来自己没有按时吃饭的恶行，还记起来上次暴瘦之后，阿云嘎用来对付他的残忍手段。

“嘎子……”郑云龙在喝汤的间隙瞟了一样阿云嘎的神情。

来兴师问罪的人绷着一张脸，但见着郑云龙这双眼睛，看进去就陷进去了，面上再也挂不住严肃，只好唉了一声拿起筷子挑着鸡里面的碎骨头。

阿云嘎斜了郑云龙一眼骂他，

“瘦成这个鬼样子，就好像西湖里的莲蓬成精了。”

郑云龙笑得筷子都放下，半长不长的卷发搭在脸上，眼睛湿湿地看向阿云嘎，

“文字功力有所长进，”郑云龙竖起大拇指，“汉语桥没白参加。”

阿云嘎前几天的古风造型，被郑云龙说像参加汉语桥的外国人。

“老实吃饭。”阿云嘎气哄哄的又把筷子塞回郑云龙手里，自己又坐过去，不知道从哪掏出一根橙色的皮筋，十根手指轻柔的拢着郑云龙的头发，在他脑后绑了一个不大公整的小丸子，又拿纸巾沾了沾郑云龙颈后的汗。

“你慢点儿吃。”阿云嘎一下把最受偏爱的鸡肉端远，看着郑云龙两边鼓起来的腮直蹙眉头，“平时吃不见你吃的这么勤快呢。”

“因为你在啊。”郑云龙嘴里含糊，却说得坦然。

阿云嘎失笑，舀起一齿莼菜羹贴到那油光崭亮的嘴唇上，

“那你也慢慢吃，”

“夜还长着呢。”

郑云龙洗了澡出来，阿云嘎帮他吹干这一头卷发，然后邀请他去阳台上看月亮。

晚风里仍有溽暑的味道，可拂过这两人的时候就变得清爽起来，室内的灯关了，他们沉浸在月夜里，谁也看不见他们，他们只能看见彼此。

郑云龙总善于将自己较高的身体埋进阿云嘎的胸口，郑云龙一个人在这的时候，头上的月亮是西湖的月亮，和阿云嘎在一起的时候。

头上的月亮就是家的月亮。

他不恐惧陌生的环境，只是更爱熟悉的怀抱。

两个人互相枕着，绵长的呼吸声交缠过，阿云嘎忽然转过身将郑云龙完整地抱住，长长的一声叹息呼在那瘦得见骨的颈窝里，他的声音又沉，又低，像带着惊惧，

“我发现了我最害怕的事。”

郑云龙回抱住爱人的腰侧，让他们每一寸肌肤都努力地贴合在一起，他侧头轻轻吻了吻阿云嘎的耳尖。

“我，”阿云嘎顿了一声，牙齿厮磨着郑云龙颈上的软肉，力度正好，不会留下任何痕迹，他吻得嘴酸，才极小声地说，“怕你瘦。”

他不敢用平常的音量说出来，都说人最怕什么，老天爷就要满足他什么。

郑云龙的下巴枕在爱人的肩头，呵出柔软的声音，

“从前都是我怕你瘦。”

郑云龙知道阿云嘎为什么有这样的恐惧，瘦骨与病态总是在阿云嘎的记忆里混杂着出现，每一次出现都拖沓着血和泪。

“我答应你，之后每天都好好吃饭。”郑云龙一下一下顺着阿云嘎的后背，很认真的在说，“一日三餐，一顿不落。”

阿云嘎从拥抱中抬头，和郑云龙稍稍拉开了距离，凝视着面前这张脸。郑云龙确实是过于瘦了，却也像是被剥出来的，惊天动地的漂亮。

这双永远湿润的眼睛，还有一半沉浸在他的戏中，带着江南的婉约与郁郁，细雨绵绵尽数落在阿云嘎的心里，一下子将心房都涨大。

阿云嘎对郑云龙的承诺不置可否的哼了一声，一下秒就吻上那含情的薄唇，阿云嘎在唇齿厮磨间威胁郑云龙，说他要是不守信，

“你知道后果。”厚且有力的手握上郑云龙的腰。

这着实让郑云龙脊背一颤，横生的爱欲让两个人的家伙顶在了一起，郑云龙的手顺着阿云嘎的腰摸进裤子，嘴上却笑一声说，

“我不知道。”

窗帘被紧紧拉上，月亮也不许窥视翻涌高涨的情潮。

只是两个人都十分克制，对方的行程表比自己的还要了解。

郑云龙不能含，明天他还要用嗓子读台词，就只能张着嘴看阿云嘎埋头在他腿间吮吸，一吸一放间就带出郑云龙暧暧的喘，他有一阵没尝过情事，阿云嘎的舌头在他铃口上弹了两下就要忍不住，幸而被即时抑住根肉，阿云嘎吻去深红的龟头上一点跃出的精液，不容回绝地和郑云龙说，

“只许射一次。”

郑云龙即刻就蹙了眉毛，眼睛拢着潭水皱了起来，脚弓蹭了蹭阿云嘎的腰，又伸到前面托着那沉甸甸的卵蛋，有来有往地谈条件，

“那你让我吃一会儿。”

“不行。”阿云嘎拿出他很有权威的那一面。

郑云龙锤了一下阿云嘎的肩膀，骂他一句就你厉害。

“不然呢？”阿云嘎在反问的时候，将两根手指探进爱人身体最柔软的地方。

郑云龙唔了一声下意识沉腰，提着臀肉将手指吞到根，他身体的每一处都熟悉阿云嘎的味道，奔涌着前去迎合，裹挟着爱人的气息往甬道的深处吮吸。

成熟的身体不用费力的抽插就能鼓出水声，郑云龙软得腿都撑不起来，只能摊敞着等人来进入，而阿云嘎还在慢条斯理的撕套子。

“你行不行。”郑云龙用脚背拍了阿云嘎的大腿，“屁股都凉了。”

阿云嘎捏住身后作乱的脚踝，托到唇边吻了吻那显性的踝骨，眼光扫过去，

“一会儿热得你叫老公。”

郑云龙笑出声哈字，他的不服还没体现到表情上，就被硬热贯进去，尾音在张着嘴的中被肏成了呻吟，被性事里撞击的水声纠缠住，逐渐有攀升的势头。

阿云嘎吻住那不知收敛的艳丽嘴唇，郑云龙这几声叫得他头皮发麻鸡巴梆硬，本来是忍着不敢搞太狠，听了这呻吟都想把蛋塞进去。

被吻压下去的喘息更暧昧，更真实，因为是从胸口递出来的，直接呼到对方心头上。

郑云龙瘦的只剩屁股上一点薄薄的肉，根本扛不住阿云嘎这不算激烈的顶撞，他被干得躺不稳，得紧紧抱着阿云嘎的脖子才不至于被颠出去。

“慢……慢点儿……”郑云龙往后压着屁股，在阿云嘎耳上小声说，“我抱不住了。”

阿云嘎轻哼一声，托着人的背故意狠狠干了几下，沉着嗓音问他，

“还敢不敢不吃饭了？”

郑云龙只能积极认错，在喘息的间隙喊班长，喊哥，说再也不敢了。

阿云嘎看他的态度还算诚恳，抚慰地吻了吻那一双映在水中的月光，轻咬着郑云龙后颈让他翻身，身体里的性器又顶着郑云龙膝行了两步，被阿云嘎摁在墙上从后面干进去。

这样的后入让郑云龙吃力在阿云嘎的身上，再精确一点是吃在那贯入的性器里，安全的环境让郑云龙的身体无限放松，胳膊搭在阿云嘎给他借力的肘上，他只需要将屁股翘起来，等着爱人将高潮带给他。

阿云嘎好像什么都能给他，安全，高潮，和家里的月亮。

‘唔……啊，要……“郑云龙在高潮将要来临的时候还是红了眼睛，他从里到外的爽过了，身上发出一层薄薄的汗，让他和阿云嘎更紧地粘连在一起，他抻着脖子扭头去和阿云嘎接吻，他的舌尖被含住，口腔被侵占，整个人都被填满，只有情和爱从皮肤上渗透出来。

阿云嘎在这个时候恨不得将郑云龙揉进自己的身体里，再将自己的肉贴给他，唇齿间辗转的声音和下面交合的水声一样热烈，两个人在一起体会过上百次高潮，却永远不知疲倦，阿云嘎在这时只叫郑云龙一个单字，重重的，带着他浓稠的爱意。

在情欲后的喘息里，阿云嘎抚着郑云龙隆隆心跳的胸口，执着道，

“你答应我的。”

“一日，三餐。”

”嗯。“


End file.
